SHIELD Becomes A Playground
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: What happens when the men of the Avengers decide to leave their six offspring alone while they go to get food? Well, nothing good for the men, that's for sure. The kids, however, have an amazing afternoon.


Begin Transmission

Alright, I promised months ago that the Avengers kids would return and I've been working on this since but writing's been a challenge for a while now. However, I got it finished, finally, and I think you'll all enjoy the humor. So, read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own only the kids.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Pepper, Jane and Natasha stared at the men in their lives, not quite able to believe what they were hearing. The women had taken a day to themselves, deciding they'd earned it and that the men could watch the kids for a few hours. After all, three of them were the children's fathers, they should have been able to handle their offspring. How wrong they were.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Thor cowered at the glares they were receiving. They'd left the kids alone for five minutes, leaving Jason and Bridget in charge, as the eight year old boy and seven year old girl were the oldest, and had gone to get food from the helicarrier's cafeteria. They'd returned to find all six kids missing and the air vent cover on the floor.

Jason Barton knew the vent system better then Clint and had taught it to the others. Bridget Stark followed her older cousin anywhere, and four year old Talia Barton listened to anything her brother told her. Five and a half year old twins, Samantha and Matthew Oden, were always up for new adventures and Bridget never let her two year old brother, Jamie Stark, behind.

In short, six children, born to the Avengers, were lose in SHIELD's flying headquarters. The men of the team were toast.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Fury looked up from his paperwork as he heard soft tapping above his head. Looking up, he saw nothing but the air vent and lights. But, being the director of SHIELD, he knew better.

"Mr. Barton," Fury called to the air vent. "exactly how many of you are up there?"

"All of us, sir." Jason's quiet response came. "Dad, Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Steve and Uncle Thor left us alone to get food."

Fury sighed and rubbed his brow. Of course they did. Lord forbid the men took the children with them. "Alright, all of you, out of there now."

"You sure, sir?" Jason asked.

Fury stood up, moving so he could help the kids. "I'm sure, Mr. Barton."

The vent dropped down and Fury reached up to grab the kids as they came out. Bridget helped Jamie out first before letting Talia, Matthew and Samantha go. Then she jumped down, followed by Jason, who landed in a perfect crouch.

"Now," Fury looked at the six in front of him. "care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to crawl into the vents while your fathers and uncles were out of the room?"

"We were bored, sir." Bridget said simply.

Fury cocked a brow at Bridget's tone. Sounded just like her father. Great. "I see. So what exactly were you planning on doing in the vent system?"

Jason shrugged. "Wander around. Spy on the recruits training. Anything's more fun then listening to Dad and the others arguing over a football game."

Fury shook his head. "Alright, since your fathers and uncles deemed it a good idea to leave you kids alone, I suggest we teach them a lesson. You older kids feel up to training with the recruits instead of watching them?"

Bridget frowned. "What about Jamie? He's too little."

"Talia too." Jason added, ignoring the huff from his sister.

Fury smirked. "Have no fear, I'll keep an eye on them. Now," he grabbed his jacket. "let's get down there before they get too into their routine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Fury stood back with Jamie in one arm and holding Talia's hand on the other side as the recruits took time from their training to help Jason, Bridget, Samantha and Matthew into harnesses and up the climbing wall. Two trained agents were already at the top, waiting to hoist the kids up when they got there, while a single recruit each helped the kids climb. Though, Fury wasn't at all surprised to see Jason and his helper racing to the top with no problems at all.

"I wanna do that." Talia pouted.

Fury smirked a bit. "Let me tell you, Miss Barton, your brother wasn't even allowed in this room until he was Samantha and Matthew's age."

Talia looked up at Fury in surprise. "Really? But I'm a whole year younger then them!"

Fury nodded. "Exactly. That means you, and Mr. Stark here," he bounced Jamie a bit. "are very special to be allowed in before you're old enough."

Talia smiled at Jamie. "Hear that, Jamie?! We're special!"

Jamie grinned. "Special! Yay!"

Fury shook his head with another smirk. If only the current Avengers were as easy to please as the group Fury knew would be the future.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With the men trailing behind them, Pepper, Natasha and Jane led the way into the gym, it being the last place they decided to look for their children. It was known by all that Jason and Bridget loved watching the recruits train and the women figured they probably took the younger ones with them this time.

Walking in, they stopped at the sight that greeted them. Maria was leading the recruits in a serious of exercises and tucked into the group of recruits, moving along with the others, were the six missing children.

Fury was standing off to the side, arms crossed, an approving look on his face. He saw the Avengers, Pepper and Jane come in and that look morphed into a smirk.

"Finally found them, I see." he said.

Pepper sighed. "Thank you for watching them, Director."

Fury shook his head. "No problem at all." he looked at the men. "Mind if I have a few words with them?"

Natasha shook her head as well. "By all means, they're all yours."

Jane gave the men a final look. "We've had our turn. Lord knows, you deserve yours."

The men seemed to shrink even further as they were led out by Fury. Once the doors swung shut, the women turned just in time to see the six kids come running over to them.

With a practiced ease, the three women scooped their two children each into their arms and hugged them tightly.

"Did you guys have fun?" Pepper asked, kissing Jamie's curls.

Samantha and Matthew beamed from Jane's arms. "We climbed the wall!"

Jane looked impressed. "Yeah? Did you make it to the top?"

"Yup!" the twins confirmed.

"They did real good, too." Jason said. "Bridget and I made sure of it. And Talia helped Jamie with flips and tumbles."

Natasha smiled at her blushing daughter. "Did you really?"

Talia nodded. "He and I couldn't climb the wall but Fury said that was safe."

"And he was right." Pepper said. She saw Bridget and Jamie's eyes drooping. "And now that you've all had so much fun, how do you feel about nap time?"

"Yes please." came the chorused answer.

The women chuckled before heading out, their tired brood dozing in their arms.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As for the men, well let's just say, Maria got to take a break from recruit training for a while.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oh yeah, the men are going to be in the dog house for a long time to come. But at least the kids are safe and had fun! And we got to see a slightly softer side of Fury as he took care of them. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
